


Cup of Coffee

by November_Leaving



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coffee Shop - AU, He truly forgot, I can't believe I wrote this back in the day, Just had to do one, M/M, POV First Person, The only magic here is between them, first person draco, like really?, throwback fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-11 19:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19116292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/November_Leaving/pseuds/November_Leaving
Summary: No mater how hard you try, you can never run from history.





	Cup of Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what made me search for these but I was able to find old Harry Potter one-shots I wrote some time between 2002 and 2004. Geez! I kept things so vague back in the day. I used to post challenges frequently. Hm, maybe I should try again. Anyway, I'll post a few in the upcoming days.
> 
> Thanks everyone and I hope you enjoy!

Savoir-faire accurately portrayed the man who walked into my café. He had a grandeur about himself that not many - excluding myself - could pull off. His strides were powerful as well as those arms that were gleaming in the sunlight. I carefully watched him as he went over to the counter and order something frothy.

I thanked the monotonous routine of muggles. A person could set their watch by them and sit at the ideal table before the lunch hour rush. The place was crowded and I was at the only table with a vacant seat. I slipped into my charming self and glanced at him, smirk seductive.

Much to my well-kept elation, the wonderful specimen sat down, tucking his receipt and customer ticket into his pocket.

"May I?"

"Of course." I moved my papers out of his way, allowing him some space to get comfortable.

"Thanks." He sat, looked at me with a peculiar glint of something or other in his eye.

I cocked an eyebrow - a silent question, a subtle challenge. The man sighed and looked over his shoulder, out the window. Perhaps he was straight. I wished sorely that he wasn't. Up close, his arms had a definite chisel to them, a light dusting of ruddy brown hair.

"You don't remember me?"

I smiled softly. So he wasn't straight after all. He must have been some one-night stand I had previously through the years.

"Number 214! You're order's up." A mocha jockey shouted over the counter and bustling crowd. My table-mate slipped away and grabbed the drink. Steam rose leisurely up through the small opening in the lid. My eyes followed him as he made his way back to my table.

"I apologize but I do not. Should I?"

"I don't suppose so. You really don't remember who I am?" He sipped his drink and leaned forward, elbows on the table.

"I told you that I do not remember."

The young man across from me glanced over at the crowd, scanning for listener. "You know. Hogwarts. You were in Slytherin. An insufferable prat of a boy in the first six years. The last one, however, you proved everyone wrong. I always wanted to say that I was proud of your change. You had courage, standing up to you father. We all appreciated it. I appreciated the man you became." He smiled weakly. My so-called schoolmate sipped nervously.

"You went to - you're a-" I leaned close to him. Couldn't risk getting caught. "A wizard?"

"We're you not listening? Hogwarts…I was there. I knew you were in Slytherin."

"No need to get hostile."

He huffed. "I'm not. I just thought this would be a lot easier. Forget it. I should have known better than to deal with you. I'll be leaving now." He scooted his chair back and stood.

"No." I grasped his arm in a very un-Malfoy maneuver. I didn't want him to leave. He may not have been a past one-night stand but I could make him into one. "I'm sorry. I can't let you walk away. After you said such a wonderful thing about me, how can I let you leave here with a final impression of the old me?"

This seemed to satisfy the mystery man. He calmed down, sat back in his seat and grabbed his cup.

"You can come closer. To the table I mean."

"I think I'll be fine here. You may still be the old Malfoy."

Instantly, something stirred. A memory shaken from the cobwebs in my mind. I knew I had heard the same contemptuous lilt to my name before. Who though? I had made many enemies.

"What house were you in?"

"The nemesis to yours."

Gryffindor popped into my mind immediately. Okay…boy in Gryffindor who hated me. That narrowed it down

"Didn't help? I was in your year."

No. No bloody way it could be…

"Weasley." I groaned.

"Nice to see you too." The smile on his face was quite charming.

"Damn you."

"I've been good. You?"

"Quit with the pleasantries. Why are you here?"

"You smiled - or should I say smirked at me. And so, here I am. You looked to be eyeing me. Were you?"

"I would do nothing of the such."

"Why me? There are others here to eye and ogle over."

"I wasn't 'eyeing you' as you crudely put it."

Ron chuckled. "Too late. I already said what I said. Don't make me regret it. You did turn out better."

"Yes, well…"

"Why did you select me?"

"No freckles. I hated those things."

"They faded in seventh year."

"I never noticed." If I had, I'd have bed him a while ago.

"You were busy doing the right thing."

"Don't make me out to be some hero."

"I'm not. So, if you hadn't known it was me, would you have continued to try and pick me up?"

"Yes. You are quite fetching without those speckles."

The ex-bane of my existence scooted his chair up to the table. "How about you act as if it weren't me?"

"Can't. I know it's you. And, if we were back in school, I would have tried to charm you…minus the specks."

Ron smiled. He was wonderful. "The ten year anniversary is coming up. Some of us are getting together at the castle. Hermione will be Headmistress so we have access to it. So, if you came, you could try your damnedest to impress me."

"I think I'll be there."


End file.
